Mark Surge
Mark Surge was a Rookie Hero being trained by Alpha Team, he is now a member of William Furno's Hero Team. He was upgraded to a 2.0 Hero and has since been upgraded due to the Hero Factory Breakout. History Trials of Furno ]] William Furno enters the Training Sphere which Mark and Natalie Breez are in after having a disappointing conversation with Preston Stormer. Mark explains that Stormer is hard on all of the rookies, not just him. Furno declares that have will earn Stormers respect. Soon after that Stormer declares he is going to take Furno, Surge and Breez on a training mission.suge is 3th best. The training mission becomes a real mission when Stormer gets paged telling him that Xplode is in the area, the mission, to stop XPlode from blowing up Power Plant. Stormer takes the rookies down to where XPlode is, they fire a empty Hero Pod to make sure that XPlode's attention was elsewhere. They attack XPlode and Rotor whom quickly take Stormer Xplode decides to use explosives but before he can use them Surge electrifies him. Furno jumps off his bike and cuffs Rotor with his Power-Draining Hero Cuffs. Core Crisis Heroes Mark Surge, Natalie Breez, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk head towards a future Prison when they are attacked by the wanted villain Corroder. After having debris hurled at them they contact Stormer and Furno who were having their cores charged and were unable to help for a short period of time. While Natalie Breez tried to provide backup the three Heroes (Surge, Bulk and Stringer) linked their cores to form a shield to avoid being decimated with a device known as a Hero Cell. Furno arrives and attacks Corroder. He also bluffs that there are more heroes in his ship, Corroder escapes via smokescreen. Bulk thanks Furno while Breez contacts Stormer. The leader thinks they are being played. Enemy Within The rookie team along with Alpha Leader Preston Stormer are seen flying to Mekron City to answer a distress call. While inside the police station of the city Stormer announces over his comlink that this mission is a Code 13. After expressing to his fellow rookies that he had no idea what a Code 13 was, Furno just answers him with 'it means trouble.' When the villain Meltdown arrives, Surge along with the rest of the squad begins to attack him and the hacked security robots. Later on in the episode, after Stormer is infected by mind-controlling nano bots, Surge joins a team in locating the cure on the planet Lunar Tratix. His comrade Breez was nearly attacked by a Tratix Reptoid and in order to save her he allows himself to get captured by the creature. It is revealed later that Breez managed to save Surge from the reptoid by communicating with it (an apparent ability she was built with). This episode is known as HF003. Von Nebula Surge along with his friends Breez, and elected team leader Furno attempt to rescue the Alpha Team from a trap set on New Stellac City. The blue rookie was the first to test out Zib's new invention which allows objects to pass through a hero when need be; interestingly enough, Surge constantly voices his dislike of this trinket. It was during this episode that all three rookies finally saw what happened between Stormer and Von Ness all those years ago. After landing on New Stellac City, the rookie team encounters more of Von Nebula's crew from the past few episodes (along with new villains as well). Surge's weapons, along with everyone else's gadgets, gets sucked into Von Nebula's black hole. Using Zib's invention, much to the blue rookie's disdain, they managed to wait until all of the henchmen lost their ammo and capture them. This day is when Furno, Surge, and Breez are acknowledged as full-fledged heroes. stole the show.]] Ordeal of Fire In the beginning of the battle on Tanker Staiton 22, Surge bravely lures the Fire Team away from the civilians and his fellow heroes so they could escape. Furno urged Stormer to go back and save his friend, but it was too late and the blue rookie was taken captive. Though we do not get to see Surge escape, he apparently does and manages to both send out a distress beacon to Furno and drive a small ship directly into the Fire Lord at the end. The Fire Lord's hand was taken off by the attack, and the Heroes managed to defeat him. Surge then returned back to Hero Factory with the Heroes to receive his upgrade and imprison the Fire Lord and his allies. Breakout At some point, the Villain Black Phantom broke into Hero Factory's maximum security prison and allowed all of the Galaxies worst villains to escape. Surge was among the countless groups of Heroes granted 4.0 forms to face off the Villains and cuff them all. Surge was assigned to track down a cuff Splitface. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Surge had a Lightning Shooter with which he can unravel powerful blasts of lightning. He, along with Furno and Breez, are the newest models made which means they are being watched by science "geeks" to see what can be improved. Since then, Surge was upgraded to a Hero 2.0. He has donned new armor and received a Ice Spear Blaster. The blaster can generate a new spear every 0.25 seconds, making it a rapid-fire weapon. It also includes a climbing hook. His helmet is fitted with a long-distance thermo scope and a built in motion sensor. He uses these to take aim with him weapon. During the Hero Factory Breakout, Surge was equipped with a Electricity Shooter and a gun. Personality Surge means well but when something sets him off he goes blank on the goal or point of the mission and is consumed by the emotions of the moment. It was stated in the LEGO magazine that Surge felt he had some sort of flaw when he was built, hence his nervous attitude of never living up to his heroic nature, albeit, no evidence of this exists in either the movie, comics, or Hero Factory FMs. In the HF episodes, Surge is shown as a skittish hero who doesn't go out of his way to over-exert himself like his friend Furno. It isn't said how Funo and Breez became his friends, though being assigned to the same rookie team probably had something to do with it. The young hero doesn't seem to impress very well as there aren't many admirable characteristics about as he tends to be the first out of the group to get caught in a trap or by a crook. Still, Surge is loyal to his team and even protected Bulk while he was injured. In Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts the founder of Hero Factory shares his opinion on Surge's performance as a hero and psychological analysis. This is rare as Akiyama Makuro is a mysterious figure and prefers to keep to himself; these excerpts give the audience insight into this character's mind. Surge's character is treated in a completely different way in the comics rather than the television series. While in the Hero Factory TV Show the blue rookie is constantly whining and asking questions, this version Surge is far more confident with his replies. For instance, in the show the blue hero will say 'Forget it, there's no winning with that guy' (when talking about Stormer) while in the comic he simple and calmly says 'Stormer's tough on all us rookies. There's no winning with that guy.' The latter statement is far more reassuring than the previous one in Comic 1: Trials of Furno. Surge even goes as far to say, in the comics, 'You've been working out for hours. You need a break' (something he never said in the show). Right away, in just two pages, the reader feels that this character truly cares about his friend with these simple statements. In he second volume, Comic 2: Core Crisis, Surge address his comrades with respect and immediately stays by Bulk when he is injured, no witty banter or anything. Though he was an erratic wreck in the show, here the blue rookie knows what he is doing with confidence. When the Heroes go to Tanker Station 22 they are attacked by the Fire Lord and his minions. In order to let the other Heroes escape, Surge puts his own life at risk in order to get his friends safely away. He draws the Villains fire and forces them to attack him. This shows that Surge is willing to do anything in order to save those who he cares about. Trivia * He is also known as "LiveWire". * His comic personality is vastly different from the televison show. Set Information 7169 Mark Surge.jpeg|2010 Mark Surge Set Surge 2.0 Box.jpeg|2011 Surge 2.0 Set Surge Breakout Box.jpeg|2012 Surge Breakout Surge * Surge was released in summer 2010. * Surge's set number is 7169. * Surge contains 19 pieces. Surge 2.0 * Surge 2.0 was released in January 2011. * Surge 2.0 is set number 2141. * Surge 20 contains 30 pieces. * Surge 2.0 is a combiner set with Nex 2.0. Breakout *Surge's Breakout form was released in January 2012. *Surge's Breakout form is set number 6217. *Surge's Breakout form contains 39 pieces. Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * Comic 2: Core Crisis * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** Da Bomber * Hero Factory TV Show ** HF001 ** HF002 ** HF003 ** HF004 ** HF005 ** HF006 - Seen in a flashback * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire * Mission 5: Brain Attack See Also * Review:Mark Surge * Review:Surge 2.0 * Review:Surge Breakout * Gallery:Mark Surge * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show Source * Building Instructions on Hero Factory.com * Products: 7169 * Bios: Mark Surge Category:Heroes Category:Alpha Team Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2011 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:2.0 Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:4.0 Heroes Category:2012 Category:Breakout